Un mundo quebrado
by erian.7
Summary: Renji y Rukia tienen una vida perfecta, al igual que Ichigo y Orihime, sin embargo, Renji sabe que algo no está bien con la realidad en la que vive...
1. Un mundo quebrado

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Notas del autor:**

La historia toma en cuenta el final de bleach, pero de una manera diferente.

El fic constará de ocho capitulo y trata sobre la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, al mismo tiempo tratará de resolver algunas incógnitas que nos dejo Tite con respecto a algunos personajes.

Este fic es un adelanto del BigBang IchiRuki.

 **Un mundo quebrado**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Karakura, no podía haber otro día mejor para visitar a los viejos amigos del mundo humano. Rukia tocó el timbre de la casa de Ichigo, al instante el pelinaranja salió a recibirlos. Dentro de casa se encontraban todos los amigos de Ichigo, también estaban sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin.

Renji no podía esperar a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Kurosaki, desde que le dieron la noticia de que Ichigo y Orihime habían tenido un hijo, a Renji le entro la curiosidad de saber si aquel niño tenía el entrecejo fruncido al igual que su padre. Renji y Rukia se habían casado y tenían una hija; finalmente, hoy era el día en que iban a presentar a Ichika con sus amigos. En un futuro, no muy distante, Ichika y Kazui se volverían muy buenos amigos, tendrían muchas aventuras juntas y formarían un nuevo equipo de lucha al igual que Ichigo y Rukia.

La vida de Renji era perfecta, Rukia estaba a su lado, Ichika era una niña hermosa y formidable. Definitivamente, él no podría haber anhelado algo más; mientras tanto, otra típica discusión entre Ichigo y Rukia empezaba, su amigos reían, pero… algo iba mal, Renji lo sabía, lo sentía… de pronto, el pelirojo comenzaba a perder de vista a Rukia y a sus amigos, se iba alejando de esa realidad, Renji no quería irse de ese lugar, se aferraba a ese presente con toda su alma, pero la fuerza que lo expulsaba de ese mundo era más fuerte y Renji termino abriendo los ojos, topándose con la más cruel de las realidades, el haber sido "engañado".

Un mundo perfecto, eso era lo que acababa de perder… no, no lo había perdido, porque solo había existido en sus anhelos, miro a los ojos de su atacante, estaban llenos de furia, lo comprendió, comprendió su motivo y su lucha… a los lejos escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre con fuerza, la voz cada vez se acercaba, hasta que unos brazos lo alcanzaron antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo, alzo la vista y vio al hombre que lo había salvado en el pasado, ahora la deuda estaba pagada, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, alzo su mano para agarrar el brazo de su amigo, y le dijo: " _protégela siempre, Ichigo_ ", su amigo asintió, Renji miro al cielo, la imagino sonriendo, cerró los ojos y sus manos cayeron al suelo, para no levantarse nunca más.

Ichigo no entendía lo que había pasado, todo ocurrió tan rápido, no sabía cómo Renji se había atravesado entre el último ataque de Yhwach y él. La ayuda de Ishida no fue suficiente; por un momento creyó que ese último ataque con su _shikai_ al descubierto había terminado con toda esa pesadilla, cómo pudo ser tan tonto. Era obvio que Yhwach no se iría tan fácilmente, en el momento que Ichigo bajo la guardia, la poca energía de Yhwach se reagrupo y dio uno de sus últimos ataques en forma de flecha negra dirigida hacia Ichigo y de no ser por Renji, él ahora estaría muerto. Su amigo se había ido y él seguía sin comprenderlo…

-Ichigo ...

Una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que se negaba a reconocer, porque no sabía cómo explicar lo sucedido.

–Lo siento… –fue lo único que pudo decir de manera casi imperceptible, tenía sus manos aferradas a la ropa de su amigo, como si eso pudiese retener el alma de Renji.

–Ichigo, por favor... –le decía aquella voz, llena de tristeza y dolor.

Ichigo alzo la mirada, temiendo ver el odio en aquellos ojos violetas, pero lo que vio fue peor…

Rukia estaba llorando, ella sufría de manera inimaginable la pérdida de su mejor amigo, lentamente se arrodillo al lado de Ichigo, llevo sus manos hacia el cuerpo del amigo que yacía en el suelo y de pronto, Rukia no pudo más y se echó a llorar y gritar con furia la muerte de Renji.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de moverse, de consolarla, de abrazarla, qué tal si ella lo odiaba por haber bajado la guardia, qué tal si lo culpaba de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Rukia sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, hasta hace unas horas se había despedido de Renji, ella decidió quedarse con Orihime para curarla, ya que Renji nunca había sido bueno con el _Kidō_ , Orihime estaba al borde de la muerte, Rukia tenía que curarla; así que dejo que fuese Renji y no ella la que acompañase a Ichigo, entonces, si Rukia hubiese acompañado a Ichigo, ella sería la que estuviese tendida en el suelo; ante ese pensamiento, Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, lentamente, un vacío iba llenando el corazón de la pequeña _shinigami_ , un sentimiento que había experimentado antes, pero que lo había olvidado, nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse sola.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y su dolor, Rukia no se percató que aquel _shinigami_ de cabello naranja se había puesto de pie y colocado detrás de ella. Ichigo, sin dudarlo más, abrazo con fuerza a la menuda _shinigami_. Ella, al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándola, siguió llorando, pero esta vez sin el miedo a quedarse sola…


	2. Blanco, el color del infierno

Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Notas del autor**

La historia es parte del concurso Big Bang IchiRuki, y por las reglas del concurso solo podemos publicar adelantos, por eso el próximo capitulo se subirá en febrero.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron los reviews y siguen la historia, soy nueva en "esto" (francamente sufrí para publicar el segundo capitulo), espero no defraudarlos.

 **Resumen**

Ywatch o lo poco que queda de él sigue persiguiendo a nuestros protagonistas, Rukia lo enfrenta, pero algo en su interior la detiene y retrocede…

 **Blanco, el color del infierno**

Blanco, ese era el color del infierno, un infierno traído por los quincy y para los shinigamis del Seireitei.

Mientras Rukia e Ichigo seguían llorando la pérdida de su amigo, los últimos rezagos de energía de Yhwach se habían reagrupado, el infierno seguía y no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Ichigo fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia espiritual de Yhwach; lentamente, nuestro protagonista, dejo de abrazar a Rukia y se colocó delante de ella. Ichigo solo estaba enfocado en proteger y así cumplir la última promesa que le había hecho a su amigo.

Ishida quien había estado observando la desgarradora escena de lejos, no se acercó a Ichigo y Rukia porque supo que solo aquellos dos podían reconfortarse, pero ante el posible contraataque del enemigo decidió ir en ayuda de sus amigos.

Rukia, tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia del enemigo, pero cuando lo hizo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en acabar con la persona que se había llevado la vida de su mejor amigo, y sin que Ichigo o Ishida pudiesen hacer algo para detenerla, ella había utilizado el _shunpo_ y se encontraba frente a la poca y letal energía del rey de los quincy.

La energía residual de Yhwach tenía el aspecto de una sombra, ésta empezaba a deformarse para transformarse en la última flecha del rey Quincy. Rukia estaba lista para liberar su bankai.

–Espera –le decía una voz que solo Rukia podía escuchar –.Recuerda, Rukia.

Entonces, fue en ese instante que la pequeña shinigami empezó a recordar y comprender; entendió que todos los ataques que ella hiciera iban a ser en vano. Estaba predestinado que solo un shinigami podía detener a Ywach, un shinigami extraordinario con sangre de unión en sus venas. Rukia miro hacia Ichigo y corrió hacia él.

Cuando Rukia estaba a pocos metros de Ichigo, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y por más doloroso que le parecía la idea, no había tiempo para explicaciones. La shinigami desactivo el shikai de su zanpakuto; un dolor indescriptible le recorría el cuerpo, tal era el sufrimiento de la shinigami que ésta cayo de rodillas al suelo. Del pecho de Rukia empezaba a emanar una luz, una luz que iba tomando la forma de una cinta que poco a poco envolvía su espada.

Ichigo e Ishida estaban atónitos ante dicha escena, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera sabían en qué momento Rukia había sido herida.

El primero en reconocer la presencia de la nueva energía fue Ichigo, quien rápidamente se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla.

Rukia al sentir de cerca la presencia de su amigo, alzo la vista y miro fijamente a Ichigo, ella cogió la espada y apunto con él al shinigami sustituto. En ese momento, con ese gesto y esa determinación en su mirada, Ichigo comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y recordó aquel día en que la conoció.

—Dame esa espada, Shinigami —dijo Ichigo con determinación.

—No me llames shinigami, me llamo Kuchiki Rukia —contesto la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Dones Malditos

**Dones malditos**

Rukia, muchas veces se preguntó porque Uruhara había elegido su alma para colocar el _hougyoku_ , ahora lo comprendía. La máxima creación del sombrerero, el _hougyoku,_ le había dado indicios a Uruhara del futuro que le esperaba a los shinigamis.

Kisuke es excéntrico, astuto, calculador, sabe que el futuro, por mucho que se quiera y se intente, no puede ser cambiando. La videncia y la predestinación son dones crueles, castigos enviados por dios. Puedes ver, pero no puedes cambiar, cualquier intento por modificar el futuro, siempre trae el mismo resultado, la tragedia.

Uruhara lo entendió, y lo único que podía hacer era someterse a la voluntad de su creación y esperar la pequeña oportunidad que le daba el _hougyoku_ para vencer al rey de los quincy.

Cuando Kisuke escondió el _hougyoku_ en el cuerpo de Rukia, creo dos barreras, una de ellas protegía el _hougyoku_ y ocultaba su presencia, y la otra barrera se encontraba dentro del mismo _hougyoku_ , esta segunda barrera tenía por función drenar lentamente la energía del propio _hougyoku_ y almacenarse dentro del alma del shinigami; además la segunda barreta tenía una tercera función, dividir el propio _hougyoku_ que se activaría cuando la primera barrera fuera removida.

Entonces, cuando Aizen saco el _hougyoku_ dentro del cuerpo de Rukia, inmediatamente los restos del _hougyoku_ formaron otra esencia igual, escondida, hasta ahora, en el alma de Rukia.

Se dice que el _hougyoku_ cumple los deseos de las personas que lo portan, pero a la vez es una sustancia muy voluble, Aizen lo sabía muy bien. Pero ahora, esa esencia quería cumplir con un solo deseo, que tanto shinigamis, como quincys pedían a gritos, terminar con el infierno blanco. Pero el _hougyoku_ solo cumplía el deseo de su portador, en este caso, portadores, ya que Rukia al transferir sus poderes, transfirió gran parte de la energía del _hougyoku_ a Ichigo.

Rukia seguía teniendo muchas preguntas, la incógnita ya no era Uruhara, sino la propia voluntad del _hougyoku_ , por qué decidió elegirla a ella, por qué Ichigo y no otro shinigami. Preguntas que por ahora no podían ser contestadas, porque el _hougyoku_ es voluble, pero no deja nada al azar, ya que es parte de los planes del Rey espiritual.

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban ahora en una de las batallas decisivas del mundo shinigami y humano. Había miedo por el futuro que les esperaba, las palabras de Ywach seguían resonando en sus mentes, pero ambos sabían que mientras permanecieran juntos y sin importar cuantas veces el miedo y la desesperación tocasen sus almas, su determinación y valentía siempre se reestablecerían.


	4. Defendemos y Protegemos

**IV**

 **Defendemos y Protegemos**

La energía residual de Ywatch había tomado la forma de una flecha y estaba en posición de atacar, flotando, esperando el momento oportuno para acabar con su principal enemigo, aquel que le quito la forma humana. Ichigo, por otra parte, recibió el poder de la _hougyoku_ , estaba atónito, por la cantidad de información que había recibido de parte de la joya destructora.

Sin esperar más tiempo, la flecha del rey quincy atacó a Ichigo con todo el poder que le quedaba, y éste con su shikai desactivado lo enfrento, así como la primera vez que enfrento a un hollow, cuando no sabía nada se _shikais_ ni _bankais_ , y lo único que le importaba era proteger… proteger a su familia, amigos y personas que lo necesitaban. Pues bien, hoy era el día en que le tocaba proteger y defender varios mundos, pero sobre todo, hoy era el día en que tenía que proteger su mundo y así cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, en ese momento tenía que proteger a Rukia.

Ichigo, con la energía que le dio el _hougyoku_ , lanzo su último ataque, al mismo tiempo, la flecha de sombra embestía con todo el odio y rencor de su antiguo portador. Esperanza y odio se enfrentaron, y esta vez el vencedor fue Ichigo.

No quedaba nada de la energía de Ywatch, él se había ido por completo, pero sus últimas palabras sonaban en la mente de Ichigo; sin embargo, al voltear y verla tendida en el suelo, comprendió que mientras ella siguiese viva, la esperanza y determinación permanecería en su corazón.

Rukia no podía más, estaba débil por la transferencia de poderes, seguía expectante y pendiente de su amigo, pero al ver que Ichigo seguía de pie después del último ataque del rey de los quincys, ella se dejó caer, había llegado la hora de Rukia y ahora le tocaba descansar tranquilla.

Nuestro shinigami sustituto al ver que Rukia estaba inconsciente se preocupó, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla con alguien que pudiese curarla; quizás, la única persona que podía sentir la presencia débil de Rukia era Ichigo, por los lazos más directos que ahora compartían, por eso una desesperada y llorosa Orihime llego al lugar de la batalla, sintiendo que había perdido a su amiga.

—Tranquila Inoue, ella está viva —dijo un preocupado Ichigo.

Si bien era cierto que Rukia seguía viva, su energía espiritual era muy débil, tan débil que solo Ichigo podía sentirlo y eso obviamente preocupaba a nuestro shinigami sustituto.

—Estas seguro Kurosaki, no siento el reiatsu de Kuchiki – San —pregunto Ishida, dudando de la lucidez de su amigo, pues pensaba que Ichigo había entrado en negación ante la posible muerte de Rukia.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Ishida, claro que Rukia seguía viva, él seguía sintiendo su energía, precisamente en el momento que Ichigo iba a pedir la ayuda de Orihime para que curara a Rukia, ésta ya se había adelantado y se encontraba utilizando el soten kisshun en su amiga; lentamente las heridas de Rukia empezaban a sanar y su energía espiritual empezaba a cobrar fuerza, sin embargo, ella seguía sin despertar, esto preocupo al grupo de amigos.

Orihime desactivo el soten kisshun al percatarse que le energía espiritual de Rukia ya era estable, pero, al igual que sus amigos, seguía preocupada porque Rukia no despertaba. Entonces, Ayame, uno de los shun shun rikka, se materializo y le susurro algo a Orihime.

—Kurosaki-Kun, Ishida-Kun, no se preocupen, Rukia solo está dormida, ella necesita descansar de la manera convencional — dijo una más tranquila Orihime, aunque no dijo cuándo despertaría, ya que ni ella misma lo sabía.


End file.
